Manifest Destiny
by GirlX2
Summary: Jedediah wants to solve his 'little' problem. But after going to Akmenrah for help, the cowboy ends up getting more than he bargained for and dragging our favorite general along for the ride. Post NATM2. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

"Manifest Destiny"

By GirlX2

Chapter One

-

Author's note: After swearing off fic writing, this idea came into my head and simply wouldn't leave until I'd put it down on paper. I hope you enjoy it!

-

"Why are we visiting Akmenrah?"

"I wanna ask him something about the tablet." Jed replied. The miniatures were making their way into the Egyptian wing. Teddy had dropped them at the doorway, but they still had a long walk to the Pharaoh's chamber.

"And what, pray tell, would that be?"

"Like I told ya, it's a surprise." Jed grinned at his friend. "And ya don't wanna ruin the surprise do ya Octy?"

Octavius groaned. Jedediah's surprises never turned out well.

"Ah, Jedediah. Octavius." Akmenrah smiled down on them as they approached the apex of the chamber. "What brings you gentlemen here tonight?"

"Jedediah brought us here." Octavius replied. "He has something to ask of you."

"Akh--we wanna be big."

"What?" Octavius and the Pharaoh chorused together.

"What are you talking about?" Octavius asked, obvious confusion seeping into his voice.

"C'mon Octy, we've talked about this--how it would be great to be able to walk around the museum like everyone else! Even if it was just for a night."

"We've passed an idle fancy or two on the subject, yes, but I'm not sure--"

"Fortune favor's the bold. Can ya do it Akh?"

"I...I think so." Akmenrah said slowly. He knelt before the two, knowing their hatred of being manhandled. "Are you both sure about this?"

"I--"

"Sure as shootin'." Jed cut his friend off.

"...Very well. It's actually a simple matter--as Theodore says, if it can be dreamed it can be done."

"Especially when you have magic." Octavius muttered.

"If you'll just stand over there, I can manger in a few moments."

"Jedediah, I'm not sure about this at all!" Octavius said once the pharaoh was out of earshot. "What will our people think?"

"It'll just be for a night Octy." Jed replied. "And I don't know about Romans, but my people won't care. I'm the leader because of my mind, not my body."

Octavius shook his head. "But what if something goes wrong?"

"What could go wrong? You worry too much."

"And I fear you are not cautious enough, my friend." Octavius murmured. Jed pretended not to hear.

Akmenrah placed his hand on the center of the tablet and tweaked one of the squares ever-so-slightly. The power of the tablet was practically limitless--it actually surprised the king that no one else had come to him with a similar request before. But, then again, he'd only been on speaking terms with the rest of the museum for a relatively short while--perhaps the rest of it's residents were not bold enough yet to try.

At any rate, this would be a good way to show the other inhabitants that he was…what was the phrase? Ah yes: "A team player."

"Ready gentlemen?"

"I…suppose so." Octavius shifted uneasily and turned to Jed. The cowboy was grinning widely, willfully oblivious to his friend's discomfort.

"Hell yes."

"Then remain still. This will take mere moments." Akmenrah closed his eyes and softly began to recite in his native tongue. The tablet emitted a faint, but steadily brightening, glow.

"Jedediah, I--I--I'm not doing this!" Octavius' nerve broke as the light reached blinding intensity. He cast a hand over his eyes and ducked to side, where there was an ornamental table.

"Octavius, what the hell--?"

Jedediah's shout was cut off suddenly. Octavius turned from the blinding light, unwilling to see if the Pharaoh had succeeded.

"Octavius?" Jed asked after a few moments. The general didn't turn to him, but opened his eyes. The light had faded. He'd been left facing the table leg. "Octy, talk to me."

"I want no part of this foolishness Jedediah. Our stature may be a hindrance at times, but I've no wish to trap about the museum like our gigantic friends."

"Well then. Guess I'll just have to do the trampin' for ya."

Octavius let out a shout as he was grabbed and picked up. The general drew his sword out of instinct, but dropped it as he saw his friend.

Jedediah was still grinning. It'd worked.

-

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Manifest Destiny

Chapter Two

By GirlX2

-

"Octy, ya should have stood by me--this is incredible."

Jed was walking from one end of the pharaoh's chamber to the other; the journey that formally took five minutes was now accomplished in a few steps. Octavius stood on his upturned palm, slightly dazed. His usual aversion to being manhandled was being eclipsed by the utter strangeness of the situation.

'My best friend has become one of the giants.' He gulped, and tried to take the idea in. The general was used to being towered over by the museum's other inhabitants--but this was JED for Jupiter's sake!

"Remember Jedediah--this will only last until tomorrow evening. At sundown you'll be normal again." Akmenrah reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah, thanks Akh." Jed turned toward the entrance. "What say we show Gigantor the new me?"

"I suppose we might as well." Octavius sighed. Jed's enthusiasm was not to be dampened, it seemed.

Jed let out a whoop and raced out the door. Octavius grabbed one of his fingers for support. Gods above, he _hated _being manhandled.

Jed rand past other inhabitants of the museum, oblivious to their stares and shouts. Octavius felt his stomach drop as Jed catapulted down the stairs at lightening speed.

"Beats havin' to climb down, eh Octy?"

"I--wouldn't--know." Octavius said through clenched teeth. Jed's reckless car-driving was preferable to this bounding about--at least the car had seatbelts.

Octavius let out a sigh of relief as Jed reached the lobby and slowed down. Larry was talking to Teddy near the front desk.

"Hey, Gigantor!" Jed yelled across the lobby.

Larry turned to Jed, waved, turned back to Teddy, and did a double take. "Jedediah?!"

"In the flesh." Jed strolled over.

"H-how--"

"How's anything happen around here? The tablet." Jed grinned. "Why Gigantor--I do believe I've got a few inches on you! Guess I'll have to call ya something else."

Teddy frowned. "Akmenrah let you use the tablet for this?"

"Yep. He was happy to oblige." Jed slapped a hand onto Teddy's shoulder. "It's good to finally see you eye-to-eye, Mr. President."

"Yes." Teddy shot a worried look at Larry. "I think I'll be going on my rounds now Lawrence."

"Yeah, sure Teddy." Larry was unable to take his eyes from the gigantic miniature. "Are you going to stay like this?"

"Naw, it only lasts one night."

"Excuse me." Octavius cut in sharply. He didn't care to be ignored.

"Octavius?" Larry started slightly. He'd completely overlooked the general. "Um…you alright?"

"A tad nauseous. Jedediah insisted upon running to meet you." He replied dryly.

"Ah, don't mind him. He didn't have the stones to go though with it, so now he's jealous." Jed winked.

"I most certainly am not!" The general roared. "I wanted no part of the whole thing from the beginning!"

"Well, if that's how ya feel, I'll take ya back to the diorama." Jed huffed. A sly grin crossed his face. "And since ya seem to hate being in my hand…"

"You wouldn't dare!" Octavius shouted as realization hit.

"Um, Jed, I don't think you should do that." Larry said as Jed dropped Octavius into his pocket. The general's shouts were muffled by the cloth, but Larry could see the fabric shake as he struggled.

"Ah, he's fine."

"I put you into my pocket, you'd be pissed." Larry said sternly. What the hell was wrong with Jed?

"Well, you won't be doing that for at least one more night, shorty." Jed laughed and took off upstairs.

"Jed, come back! Damn it." Larry started after him.

In the cowboy's pocket, Octavius was fuming. How dare Jed treat him this way? He was a great leader! A Roman general of the highest class!

'And I _thought _I was his friend.'

"Here we are." Jed's voice boomed as he extracted the general from his pocket and dropped him unceremoniously into the Roman diorama. A few of his men raced forwards.

"Are you injured, my liege?" One helped him up.

"No, no, thank you."

"By the gods--the barbarian has become one of the giants!" Another of his men shouted in amazement.

"Indeed." Octavius glared up at his friend. "When you've returned to your proper size--and senses--I'll speak with you."

"Ah, Octy, don't be like that!" Jed called as the general stormed into his quarters. "Fine."

Suddenly alone, Jed strolled over to his own diorama. Several of his people looked at him, and began shouting in amazement.

"Jedediah, what in tarnation's become of you?!" One of the railway workers yelled.

"Easy partner. It's only for tonight. By sunup I'll be back down there with all of ya."

The men looked uneasy, but didn't seem to question this. If Jed said it would be alright, it probably would be.

"Jed!"

Larry had finally caught up with him. Jed sighed as the guard approached.

"Look Shorty, I've only got one night to enjoy this, and I don't wanna spend the whole thing yapping with you."

"Too bad." Larry grabbed his collar and slammed him against the wall.

"What the hell--"

"Listen to me, Jed. I don't know what's going on with you, but what you did to Ocatvius was unacceptable. I don't let anyone push the miniatures around just because they're small--and that includes YOU."

"I was just joking around. It's not everyday I can walk around here like a real man." Jed grumbled.

"I don't care. If Octavius had done that to you, you'd be pissed beyond all reason. So don't act like you don't understand." Larry released him. "Because, whatever else you are, you're not dumb."

Jed's eyes slid sideways from Larry's gaze. "I just…I'm just excited. I mean--well look at me! I'm actually life size, and Octy is actin' like I cussed out his precious Roman gods."

Larry gave him a hard glare. "This isn't you, Jed. I just hope you can get that though your thick head in time to apologize to Octavius."  
"By tomorrow I'll be normal, and he'll have nothing to complain about." Jed snapped back. "And I ain't a child, Larry. Don't scold me like I am."

Jed stalked off, leaving Larry at a loss for words. He knew the cowboy was defensive about his normal size, but this was something different. Ever since the Kahmunrah business he'd been acting strangely…

'I'd better talk to Teddy about this.' Larry went to find the mannequin.

-

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Manifest Destiny

Chapter Three

By GirlX2

-

I just want to say thanks to my reviewers. :) Hearing that your work is liked is ALWAYS appreciated.

-

Octavius found himself still filled with anger as sunrise approached. He strode outside his compartments to take his place, and caught sight of the gigantic cowboy talking to his people. Rolling his eyes, Octavius assumed his usual position and waited for the light to fall.

Out of the corner of his eye, he observed Jedediah. He looked a little down, but was still smiling away. Larry was at the other end of the hall, but came no closer. He nodded at Octavius.

'I wonder if he'll shrink when the sun--'

-

'--hits.' Octavius blinked. It was night time. He turned toward the western diorama, expecting to see Jedediah milling about among his people.

"Over here Octy."

The general yelped as Jed's voice boomed out. Jed was standing next to the diorama, still as large as life.

"I…I thought you'd be normal by now."

"Yeah. Me too." Jed looked confused.

Memories of the previous night raced back into Octavius' mind. He turned from the man and started towards his quarters. "Well, then you'd better go see Akmenrah."

"Octy, wait!"

"Yes?" Octavius waited, wondering if his friend was finally about to apologize.

"You'd better come with me."

"What?" He spun around.

"You were there when Akh cast the spell--maybe something went wrong because you chickened out."

"I did no such thing!" Octavius shouted.

Jed rolled his eyes. "Look I'm askin' nicely. I could just pick you up and take you there."

"You're saying I have no choice?"

"Well…a little, yeah."

Octavius felt his blood boil at this. "Then I suppose I will come along."

"Great." Jed laid his hand out. Octavius stepped on, and felt his hand edge toward his dagger. It would feel so good to prod some sense into Jedediah…

"Just be quick. I have people that need me."

Jedediah didn't reply, but hurried into the Pharaoh's chamber. Akmenrah turned to him. The king's face fell at the sight of the large miniature.

"Um, Akh, I think something's gone wrong."

"Obviously." He frowned deeply. "Octavius, are you feeling normal?"

"Yes."

The king nodded. "Then the cure falls to you."

"What?" The other men chorused.

"The spell was intended for two--and since you decided not to partake it's effects were unpredictable, resulting in…well, you can see." Akmenrah replied.

"Are you sayin' I'm stuck this way?" Jedediah spoke up. His expression was unreadable. Not quite happy, anyway.

"No. But Octavius will have to lend a hand to change you back."

"I thought so. That's why I made him come along."

The Pharaoh extended his hand. Octavius slowly walked across Jedediah's fingers and onto the other man's palm.

"What must I do?" Octavius asked coolly. The sooner this was done with, the sooner he could get away from Jed.

"Simply touch the tablet as I recite the proper rituals and imagine Jedediah at his proper size." The king smiled warmly. "That is all."

"Fine."

The king held Octavius up to the gigantic slab of gold. Octavius touched it hesitantly as Akmenrah began.

'Jedediah at his proper size. Hmph. It would serve him right if I became a giant and he got a taste of his own medicine.' Octavius glared at the cowboy. 'But I'd never wish to be so large and unsightly.'

The blinding glow again filled the room. Octavius shielded his eyes for a few moments.

When the glow faded Jedediah was nowhere to be seen.

"Jedediah?" Akmenrah scanned the floor, but saw no trace of the cowboy.

"What happened? Where is he?" Octavius felt a stab of panic seize his heart. The anger he'd been feeling was shoved to the back of his mind.

"I…I don't know." The Pharaoh set Octavius on the ground. "Can you not see him?"

"No…I cannot." Octavius hurried to the spot where Jed had stood only moments before. There was no trace of the cowboy.

The pharaoh turned back to the tablet and frantically checked the squares. "I don't understand, it should have worked!"

"Octy!"

The general spun on his heels. "Jedediah?!"

"You see him?" The Pharaoh spun around.

"No…but I heard him." Octavius frowned. He'd very clearly heard Jed's voice cry out. But there was still no sign of him. "Jedediah?"

"Look here, ya idiot!"

Octavius felt his moth grow dry. He knew where the voice was coming from. Slowly, he lowered his eyes to the floor.

There, standing amongst the dust specks, was Jedediah. A very very _tiny_ Jedediah .

-

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Manifest Destiny

Chapter 4

By GirlX2

-

"What in the hell have you done to me?!"

"I don't know." Octavius dropped to his knees. From his perspective, Jedediah was just under two inches tall. But in actual measurements, he was closer to two millimeters (or about the same height as the lowercase 'a' in this sentence).

"What happened?" Jed cried out in total panic. "I'm knee high to a grasshopper!"

Octavius didn't say anything, but scooped his friend up. Jedediah was so freaked out, he didn't even protest about being manhandled.

"Octavius? What do you see?" Akmenrah boomed behind him.

"I've found Jedediah."

"Where is he?"

"...He is in my hand."

"WHAT?!"

The pharaoh laid his hand before the general. Octavius hurriedly climbed on and was raised to the pharaoh's face.

"You mean…that speck?"

"I am NOT a speck!" Jedediah roared.

"To him you are." Octavius replied.

Akmenrah held Octavius close to his eyes, and squinted. After a moment he drew in a sharp breath. "By the gods!"

"Hey, not so loud!" Jed clamped his hands over his ears. "Make him shut up before I go deaf!"

"He's asking that you lower your voice." Octavius failed to suppress a laugh. Jed glared at him.

"Somthin' funny about this, toga-boy?"

"Yes, actually." Ocatvius grinned. "I've never gotten to pick someone up before. It's an interesting feeling to say the least."

"Interesting?! I'm the worlds smallest cowboy and it's 'interesting'?!" Jed was beginning to turn scarlet with rage.

"I do believe you're smaller than my index finger."

"Goddamn it Octy, stop joking around and help me!"

Octavius turned to the Pharaoh and tried to be serious. "He's getting a tad alarmed, sire."

"A tad--!"

"Please, let me see him." Akmenrah extended one finger. Octavius placed Jed on the center whorl of the king's fingerprint.

"Octy, don't let him pick me up! He'll breathe on me and blow me halfway to Kansas!" Jed shrieked as the Pharaoh inspected him.

"Careful about where you breathe, sire." Octavius spoke up. The Pharaoh nodded, and held Jed so close to his eye, the cowboy could see himself reflected in the lens.

"Put me down!" Jed shouted. "I don't like--"

"To be manhandled, we know." Octavius cut him off. "It's no good Jedediah, he can't hear you. Your voice is simply too weak."

After a few more moments, Akmenrah lowered his hand, allowing Octavius to gather up the frightened cowboy.

"Octavius--you did want him to be normal size?"

"Yes."

"And you thought of nothing else? Nothing at all?"

Octavius paused for a moment. "I _may_ have thought about the pleasure of being in Jedediah's place--to walk as a man amongst the museums other inhabitants. But I distinctly remember thinking about how, despite that, I did NOT wish to be enlarged."

"And nothing about Jedediah?"

"I…I did think about how it would be wonderful to exact a small revenge upon him while I was the larger one." Octavius admitted.

"Ahh. I think I see now how this happened." The Pharaoh's face flooded with understanding.

"I put you in my pocket, and you turn me into a goddamn flea?!" Jed yelled up at his friend. "You ever hear of cruel and unusual punishment?!"

"You're just lucky I don't have a pocket." Octavius replied. "Or you'd be spending a lot more time in it."

"No I won't, because Akmenrah's gonna fix this!"

Octavius looked up at the pharaoh. "You can fix this, correct?"

"I…I may be able to." He said uneasily.

"May?"

"May?! The hell's he mean, may?!"

"I need time to study the tablet. Time to think. This has gone well outside what it should have." The boy-king frowned. "It will take time to find a solution."

"What? I can't stay like this!" Jed wailed. "Nobody can even hear me!"

"If you're sure, then I'll take Jedediah back to the diorama room." Octavius replied. Akmenrah nodded and placed the man on the ground outside the chamber. "We'll leave you to your thoughts."

"No we won't! We're staying here until he fixes me!" Watched as the pharaoh retreated into his chamber. "Hey! Akh! Wait!"

"He cannot hear you, Jed."

"Yeah, because of YOU!" Jed growled. "If I'da known Romans were so touchy I'da never asked you to come along in the first place."

"Well, if that's how you feel, maybe I'll let you make your own way back." Octavius snapped and placed Jed on the smooth marble floor. "Maybe you'll get there in a year or two."

Jed's anger immediately dissipated as he looked up from the floor. His face paled considerable. "Octy, please, don't leave me here."

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't. In the last day you've put me in your pocket, yelled at me, and called me a coward." The general replied. "So why should I help you now?"

"I could get stepped on!"

"Mmm…nope, not good enough." The roman turned around. "Try again."

"I--I'll get lost down here! And nobody will be able to find me!"

"Sorry Jed. I think it'll be good for you to have some alone time." Octavius replied coldly. He slowly started forward.

Jedediah raced after him, but quickly ran out of breath. "Octavius--I'm sorry!"

The general stopped. "For what?"

"For how I treated you when I was big! I…I know there's no excuse. I just got carried away." Jed said softly.

The general still didn't turn around. "Why did you do it?"

Jed didn't want to say, but he had little choice at this point. "After Kahmunrah, I…I lost my nerve, Octy. It was like, yeah, I've always been little--but he nearly killed me because of it. You were so brave though, and he couldn't touch you--it was like being small didn't even matter to you. I…I wanted to know that big or small, I'm still able to take care of myself. To prove that I'm a tough guy. But…I'm not. I was no different than that idiot when I was up there."

He hung his head. "I was just another bully. And I bullied my best friend. That ain't right."

"Jed."

The cowboy looked up. Octavius was kneeling on the ground in front of him. His expression was now one of calm understanding.

"Why didn't you tell me and of this?"  
"…Didn't want to seem like a crybaby." Jed replied.

"It doesn't excuse what you did."

Jed felt a pang go though his heart.

"But asking for forgiveness does help." Octavius extended his hand. "Come, my friend. We shall try to seek answers while the pharaoh works."

Jed smiled.

-

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Manifest Destiny

Chapter 5

By GirlX2

-

"This is amazing." Larry peered at the tiny cowboy under the magnifying glass. "You okay down there, Jed?"

"I've been better, Gigantor." Jedediah spoke into the enormous microphone (in actuality, a rather small mic and speaker setup) Larry had laid on the desktop. "But is sorta serves me right after yesterday."

Octavius had brought the mini-sized miniature to Larry, hoping the guard would have some idea of what might be done to get Jed back to normal. Now, the general stood next to his friend as Larry got an eyeful.

"At least you've come to your senses." Larry murmured.

Octavius nodded. "Yes, but we're still at a loss as to how to fix this. Akmenrah is thinking on the problem, but he seemed…less than optimistic."

Larry looked up at the general sharply. "You're saying he could be like this forever?"

"Possibly."

Jed groaned aloud. "We're just hoping he can find an answer quick. I can't go back to my people like _this_."

"Whatever happened to them 'respecting you for you mind and not your body'?" Octavius asked, smiling slightly.

"Don't start with me Octy."

At this, the general carefully picked Jed up. "Since it's somewhat my fault that he's in this situation, I'll be keeping an eye on him until a cure is discovered."

"Good thing--most of us wouldn't even be able to see him like this, much less keep an eye on him." Larry squinted at the speck he knew to be the cowboy. "Don't let him out of your sight, Octavius."

"Of course, my liege." He paused for a few moments. "Jedediah would like me to remind you that he is still a man, even if he is extremely tiny, and is perfectly capable of watching himself."

"Yeah, or words to that effect." Larry chuckled as Octavius walked onto his palm.

'I'm carrying a miniature, who's carrying a miniaturized miniature.' Thought Larry as carried the two back to the diorama room. 'That's just weird…and probably ungrammatical.'

He carefully deposited the two onto the edge of the Roman diorama. "Are you sure you don't want to stay with me?"

"Thank you my liege, but no. Our people need guidance, and we must be here to provide it." Octavius replied.

"Well, alright. But send word if you change your mind."

Larry, wishing the two would remain with him so he could provide assistance, chose this moment to let out an explosive sigh for emphasis.

Instead, the effect it achieved was to blow Jed right out of Octavius' hand.

The general immediately dropped to his knees, and frantically began calling Jedediah's name. It took Larry a microsecond before he realized what he had done, and stooped to join suit.

"Stop!" Octavius cried out as Larry prepared to speak. "My liege, don't speak! You'll either deafen Jedediah or blow him further from--wherever he is."

Larry closed his mouth. He wanted desperately to apologize, but what good would that do? Instead, he pulled out his magnifying glass and scanned the ground of the diorama.

"Jedediah!" Octavius was searching the ground all around frantically. "I don't understand it, he couldn't have gone that far!"

"Don't panic--that won't help." Larry said softly. "You keep searching the diorama, and I'll ask some of your men to help look. We'll find him, Octavius."

The general nodded, eyes glued to the floor.

"Where can he have gone?"

-

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Manifest Destiny

Chapter six

By GirlX2

-

"Hey! Gigantor!" Jed was yelling at the top of his lungs, stubbornly unwilling to believe that nobody could hear him. "You idiot, I'm down here!"

Jedediah watched as the guard leaned over the diorama, probably asking for more help.

The force of his breath had sent Jedediah tumbling right out of Octy's hands and over the lip of the diorama. He'd grabbed onto Larry's pant leg on the way down, slowing his fall, and had ended up on the floor with only a few bruises.

"There ain't no way I can climb back up there." Jed scanned the cliff-like wall. "And sounds like they think I'm still in the diorama."

His heart sank. "This is bad, Jed. Real bad."

Miles above him, Larry straightened up. Jed took a few steps backwards out of sheer instinct. Gigantor had always been huge, but this was just ridiculous!

"What's going on now? You haven't given up searching already."

To Jed's horror, Larry turned toward the room's exit, and lifted one gigantic shoe. It hit the ground with tremendous force, shaking him off his feet. As Larry took another step, Jed's eyes widened with realization--There was no way he'd be able to dodge the thing; it was the size of a football field.

Unable to do anything else, Jed sank to one knee, hands over his head, and waited for the other shoe to drop.

It didn't take long.

-

"I'm going to get Akmenrah--maybe he's figured it out." Larry called to Octavius as he hurried out of the room.

"Godspeed, my liege." Octavius watched as Larry exited the hall.

-

The darkness was total. So, this was what death was like for a wax figure. Wasn't all that bad really--he'd never felt what hit him.

'I wonder how long they'll keep looking for me.' Jed wondered. 'Not that they'll ever find me--unless they check Gigantor's shoes.'

Suddenly, the darkness lifted.

"What in the name of God?" Jed spun about. He was still in the hall of miniatures. Alive! But how?

Jed felt a slight breeze ruffle his hair. He glanced upward, and spotted his hat--it was wedged in the recesses of one of the treads on the shoe.

"That's why I didn't get crushed!" Jed whooped. "Looks like it was a near thing, though."

As Larry left the room, the hat fluttered free, and fell to the floor. Jed raced across the floor and scooped it up.

"Once Gigantor finds I'm, I'm gonna have a long talk about watchin' where he steps."

-

By the time Larry returned, Octavius was completely frantic. Jedediah was nowhere to be found. Even with all his men searching the diorama, there was no trace of the tiny cowboy.

"My liege! What did Akmenrah say?" Octavius hurried to the diorama's lip, and onto Larry's hand.

"He's still working it out." Larry said sadly. "But he said if--when he finds a solution, he can do it without Jedediah being present. So even if we don't--"

"We'll find him." Octavius cut him off.

"Of course." Larry, feeling fairly useless (as well as guilty) collapsed onto the nearby bench.

"It's my fault." Octavius remarked suddenly.

"What?"

"Jedediah said earlier that he just wanted to prove that he was as tough as I was when we fought Kahmunrah. And it's my fault he's in his current state. I wished--"

"You explained it to me; didn't _wish_ for this to happen."

"I might as well have." Octavius stepped off Larry's hand an onto the back of the bench. "And if I had kept a tighter hold on him--"

"Octavius, stop. It's not your fault." Larry could see he wasn't about to talk the general out of this idea. "It'll be alright. I'm sure Jed is fine."

Octavius glanced at the high windows. "The sun will rise in a short time--I must get back to the diorama."

Larry carefully set him back onto his usual spot. "We'll find him, Octavius."

Octavius favored him with a sad smile. "I will pray to the gods that you are right, my liege."

With that, the figure froze.

-

To be concluded


	7. Chapter 7

Manifest Destiny

Chapter Seven

By GirlX2

-

Larry had sealed off the hall of miniatures, telling McPhee that the 'anonymous benefactor' had stipulated a mandatory annual cleaning of the wing. Wherever Jedediah was, at least he'd be safe during the day.

Larry arrived a few hours before his shift and slipped into the room. After searching the floor around the entrance, he got on his knees and pulled out a set of high-powered binoculars. Jed had to be on the floor--the general's men had searched the diorama too thoroughly to have missed him.

'With any luck he's by the edge of the room.' Larry began his meticulous scanning of the room. He'd start at the edges of the room and work his way in. And, hopefully, by the time the museum awoke, he'd have found Jed.

'If only Akmenrah could figure out how to fix this, I'd feel a lot better.' Larry sighed to himself and crawled forward another inch.

-

As the sun set, Larry still hadn't found the tiny cowboy. He'd searched only half the room, so there was still hope. Tired, he leaned against the bench. He watched as the miniatures came to life across the room.

'I'll talk to Octavius as soon as he's done with his men.'

"Hey, Gigantor!"

"What?!" Larry heard Jedediah's voice, clear as day. He scanned the bench, wondering if the little man had somehow climbed to the top.

"Whoa, stop shaking your head!" The voice yelled. "You're gonna send me flying. _Again_."

"Jed?" Larry whispered. "Where are you?"

"Weeeell, seein' as there's no delicate way to put this, I'll just shoot: I'm in your ear."

"WHAT!"

"Easy Gigantor, I'm on the outside part! There's no other way I could get your attention!"

"How?!"

"I climbed onto the bench before sunup yesterday--I knew you'd never find me down on the floor."

"I see. Hold on Jed." Slowly, Larry cupped his hand over his right ear, and tipped his head.

"Whoooooah!" He felt something minuscule hit his palm. Sure enough, there was Jedediah, smiling up at him and waving.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you." Larry grinned

Jed said something, but he was too far from Larry's ear for the guard to make it out. Larry got up and hurried over to the Roman diorama.

"Octavius! I've got him!"

"What?!" Octavius ran to the edge of the diorama. "Is he unharmed?"

"I'm fine Octy." Jed called as Larry held out his hand. "Although I'm tired as all hell."

Octavius hastily picked him up. "You scared me, you know."

"Wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't give ya a little jolt now and then." Jed replied.

Octavius offered up a silent prayer of thanks to the Roman pantheon. "Perhaps we should see Akmenrah. Our good fortune may not have yet come to an end."

"Not now Octy--I'm still beat from climbing that bench last night. I'd like to catch a nap--just send Gigantor."

"My Liege, would you see Akmenrah for us? Jedediah is feeling a bit spent."

"Sure thing guys, he's on my nightly rounds." Jed replied.

"Thank you, my friend."

As Larry left, Octavius entered his quarters. He carefully set Jedediah on one of the pillows adorning his bed. He pulled the silken drapes around the bed closed as well.

"Woo, looks like a girl's room in here. I though you Romans were tough." Jed teased.

"We also enjoy the finer things in life." Octavius replied, rolling his eyes. It hadn't taken long for Jedediah to get back to his old self. "You may rest here. I'll attend to a few matters while you sleep."

Octavius sat at a nearby desk and began reviewing the--what had Larry called it?--ah yes; paperwork. A marvelous concept really, but it only worked when there was plenty of paper to be found.

Jed, seeing his friend was occupied, set to making himself comfortable on the gigantic cushion. At least being in a room this size felt normal-ish. Hell, the rest of the museum was about this size, regularly.

"This thing's too soft." He complained after a few moments of fidgeting. "No wonder your empire fell. You need hard beds for hard fighters."

"I'll ignore that." Octavius didn't look up.

"Because I'm right." Jed shifted again, and found a tolerably comfy spot. The fatigue of the last day stole over him and he quickly nodded off.

-

As Octavius completed looking over the papers, he turned back to Jedediah. The cowboy was still asleep, but he didn't look peaceful--he was whimpering and tossing. Concerned, Octavius rose to wake him.

"No!" Jed shouted, waking himself up. Confused, he looked about wildly.

"Easy, my friend. You were dreaming." Octavius spoke up.

"Octy?" Jed panted, out of breath from his shout. "How long I been asleep?"

"Long enough."

"Great." Jed flopped back onto the pillow.

"You were dreaming about Kahmunrah."

"How'd ya know?"

"There is little in this world that scares you, and I know he's been on your mind."

Jed sighed. "Yeah. I dreamed I was back in the hourglass, but I was this size. I thought the sand was bad before--it was like the grand canyon collapsing around me in there."

Octavius sat silent for a moment. "I often dream of that night as well."

"What?"

"When you were at Kahmunrah's mercy, I was watching through the window. It--it was very difficult to watch you and be unable to intervene.  
Jed watched as the general struggled to keep his composure. "It was more than difficult--it was torture."

"I didn't know you saw any of that."

"It was unimportant. You survived and everything was restored to what it should have been." Octavius sighed. "Or so I thought. I never realized how you'd been affected internally. Perhaps…perhaps in the future, we should talk more of these things."

"Yeah. Maybe."

Octavius extended his hand, but Jed didn't get up. "Larry has probably seen Akmenrah by now. We should see if he's left word."

"Yeah, alright." Jed hesitated, but stepped onto Octavius' hand. "Just don't get any funny ideas--remember, I apologized for acting like a halfwit."

"I remember." Octavius grinned while he walked outside. There was no sign of Larry. Jed looked disappointed.

"I just can't stand this much longer, Octavius. I'll tell you something: when I get back to normal, I'm sure not gonna feel small anymore." Jed sighed. "If I get back to normal, that is."

"Akmenrah will find a way. Remember: If it can be dreamed--"

"I've done it!" The pharaoh burst into the hall, the tablet in hand. "I've found a way!"

"What?!" Jed and Octavius yelled together.

"It's taken a lot of researching, but I've found a way to fix Jedediah." Akmenrah grinned.

Larry rushed in behind him, grinning as widely as the boy-king. "I see you've heard the good news."

"Yep." Jed called, knowing only Octavius could make out the words. "Let's get at it Akh!"

"Jedediah says he ready." Octavius called up to them. "What must we do?"

"Place Jedediah on the center of the tablet." Akmenrah set the gold slab into the center of the diorama. "I'll do the rest."

Octavius did as the pharaoh asked. Jed favored the three men with a thumbs up.

"See ya on the other side, Toga-Boy." The blond cowboy grinned.

"I look forward to it, barbarian." Octavius grinned back.

Slowly the pharaoh began a new incantation. Ocatvius kept his eyes on Jedediah as the light became blazingly bright. The small figure waved at him, silhouetted by the golden light.

"Remind me never to let you surprise me again, Jed." The general said as the light peaked and flashed out.

-

Fin


End file.
